Happily Ever After
by Ms.Do-Anything-I-Want
Summary: Only Human. Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper help celabrate two birthdays... but sometimes you can meet your soul mate.


Happily Ever After

**Jasper Cullen**

I watch carefully as they enter the meadow. The sun shining out through the canopy of trees. I can hear Edward and Emmett quietly laughing behind me. I send them a glare. We don't want them to hear us and yet they can't shut up.

Some quiet surprise for them.

They stuck their tongues out at me. "We are being quiet," Edward hissed from behind a tree. Emmett started to laugh again.

At least they don't feel threatened. Yet. Anna, Nicole, Sammi and Rachel glanced around wondering what they were doing here. I glanced at Edward, "Now."

Edward pulled the backpack off his back and opened the back pouch. The little monkey we brought to surprise them. The monkey began to run straight towards the girls. Nicole jumped back from it almost landing on top of Anna. "Sorry Anna," Nicole said quietly.

"It's fine."

Nicole backed away her cheeks a new shade of red. The monkey then jumped up on Sammi's shoulder. He glanced around. The monkey then broke out in song, "Happy Birthday to you and Rachel. Happy birthday to you and Rachel, Happy birthday you and Rachel, Happy birthday to you!"

Sammi giggled at the monkey and sighed. "Why are we here guys? You told us that you had a surprise for us. Well where is it?"

I nodded at Edward and Emmett. Edward strolled in front. "We are right here. Well except Carlisle he had to work so he could get off for tonight."

I stepped forward. "Who are the birthday girls?" I asked even though we already knew. Nicole and Anna had contacted us earlier but I wanted them to get out of shock.

Sammi and Rachel stepped forward. I had never really seen them up closer but now that I have I realize… I like Sammi. She is like no else I have seen. She smiled slightly at me. Damn she caught me staring. I grinned back at her.

Rachel frowned a little at the news Carlisle wasn't there. "Well what do you have planned for us then? Since it's such a surprise."

Emmett grinned at Anna. He looks like such an idiot when he likes a girl. Emmett walked over to her and put his arm around her. "Follow me. I can get you where you need to go. Especially you. Anna right? You called me."

Anna rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah I am Anna but I wasn't calling you. But now I think I might. Emmett right? Lead us to the surprise location."

Sammi grinned at me again. She knew exactly what was going on. Smart. I like smart girls. Nicole stood there glancing around. I knew she wasn't sure what to think.

**Edward Cullen**

Jasper seems to like Sammi. There usually isn't a problem but this time there is. I like her too. I don't like many girls but Sammi for some reason really got me. But then I watched Jasper and Sammi exchange smiles and I felt my heart break. She didn't like me.

Emmett began to lead everyone to the car. Anna followed close behind him. Rachel and Nicole went next followed by Jasper and Sammi. I repressed a sigh as I walked behind them. They were talking about the weather. Which of course was sunny.

They got to the car and almost left without me. I felt like crying. They slid over and I got to sit by Sammi but on her other was of course Jasper. Sammi leaned over to me. "I bet that Anna and Emmett are going to be more than friends tonight."

I chuckled at the comment. "I bet your right."

"I usually am," she retorted. Her grin grew a little bigger. Jasper seem to be sulking on the other side of Sammi. He didn't seem to like her talking to me. He is just as jealous as I am. I'm glad I am not the only one that is crazy jealous over her.

The rest of the car ride was not exciting. Jasper and I taking turns sulking while Sammi talked to one of us. Nicole and Rachel whispering in the back. Anna and Emmett get cozy up front. If only I knew who Sammi liked. But I don't and so I will suffer.

We all hopped out of the car and met on the front lawn for plans. Sammi seemed to shift ever so often. Changing from more to Jasper to more to me.

Emmett had the game plan for the day. "Well since it's only two of yours birthdays I have decided that… Edward will go to the meadow with Sammi first… The rest of us will stay here and play… Guitar hero! Sound good?"

We all nodded except Jasper. Jasper grumbled something about this being unfair and he didn't like it. Sammi shrugged his comments off and walked over to me. "A meadow huh? Where is it at?"

I rolled my eyes and dragged her to the car.

She smiled as I pulled out of the yard. I had a feeling Jasper might follow us since he didn't want me to spend much time with her. Jealous much? Yes.

"I bet we'll be followed," Sammi laughed. She knew about Jasper's feelings. She knew him better than I thought. "At least I know I am worth chasing after."

"You are. Always."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

We lapsed into a comfortable silence. Sammi watched trees blow passed the window and sighed. "So why are you single? I mean you don't seem like the type girls would leave alone."

"I think I am just waiting for the one. I dated this girl for awhile but she wasn't it. Tanya took it a little hard. I didn't fall out of love with her because I never loved her. As I said I am only waiting for the one," I whispered softly.

She nodded. "I agree but what if the one has always been with you?"

"Well there is no way I am dating my brothers."

"I hope not."

We both began to laugh. I pulled to a slow stop and glanced at her. "We're here."

She jumped out of the car and waited for me. She glanced behind us and then back at me. "Come on lets get moving. Where is this meadow?"

"Follow me."

"Easier said then done."

We walked through the forest and reach the meadow quicker then I thought we would. She kept up with me easily. We didn't talk much on the way but all the same I enjoyed being with her. Even though we both had a feeling Jasper would crash it.

I entered the meadow and sat down on the dry grass. Sammi came and sat beside me. "How long have you known about this place? It's beautiful."

"I just found it one day… I like to come here a lot. It's my own quiet place. The best time to come is right before sunset or sunrise. Its really beautiful then," I whispered watching the wind play through her hair. She laid her head back so that she was lying down.

"You'll have to take me sometime," she mumbled softly.

I just might, I was about to say it but she looked so peaceful that I didn't want to disturb her. She smiled a little at what she was thinking. I sighed and lay down beside her. She wasn't looking at anything in particular when she opened her eyes but then she turned her eyes to me. I didn't mind it. She grinned at me and pulled her phone out to see what time it was.

**Sammi Lang**

I had my eyes closed so I would stop staring at him like an idiot for just one moment. I could tell he got bored when he lay down besides me. I didn't mean to be boring I just didn't want to be the girl who can't control her feelings.

When I finally opened my eyes I refused to look at him. Even though I could feel his stares. I wasn't looking at anything or for anything. I was just looking around and away from the god next to me. I was trying to get the nerve up to look at him. It can't be that bad can it?

I finally looked back at him and of course I have got this stupid grin on my face. This is going to be harder than I thought. So to direct my attention to some place else I pulled my phone out to look at the time. It was one o'clock. We had to leave in an hour.

"What's the time?" he whispered from where he was next to me. I glanced over there to find him staring at me.

"One," I murmured softly. He nodded but didn't move. I sighed and closed my eyes again but refused to believe this wasn't a dream. Even though he is all human… I would take any Edward Cullen. I grinned to myself thinking about the stories I could tell on the podcast. I thought through the story. I might need pictures.

I am with Edward Cullen. How did I get so lucky?

We laid there in a comfortable silence until we heard footsteps coming closer to us. Jasper. I liked them both but Jasper stalking me… Not so cool. Edward was already on his feet when I sat up. Edward looked pissed off. The saying 'If looks could kill' passed through my mind.

*Jasper came through the trees he looked up to a fight with Edward. But I wasn't. Edward glared at him. "What is wrong? Is there an emergency or are you being an idiot stalker?"

Jasper looked like he was waiting for the right moment to move in. I didn't like the looks they were giving each other. I almost started to say 'Fight!' but I didn't want to egg anyone on. I kind of wanted them both to come home in one piece. I could do nothing but watch.

Jasper through a punch at Edward but he missed. Edward refused to punch him first. "Just admit it Jazz your as crazy jealous of me as I am of you when she talks to one of us longer than the other or she stares at the other longer than she did you."

It didn't quite register that they were talking about me. They were jealous because of me? How did that work? What did I do to deserve any of them? I would do it again.

Jasper was closest to me and I grabbed his arm but he knocked my grip of which almost knocked me down to the ground. Edward's gaze landed on me. "I am so sorry," he whispered. I knew he didn't want this as much as me.

"Jasper what happened to brotherhood?"

"I saw her first," Jasper growled at him.

I stepped forward. "Don't I get a choice?"

Edward frowned but nodded. "Always."

I between both of them. I wasn't going to choice. "Edward will you give me a ride back to your house? I am sure they have started Guitar Hero without us," I grinned and him. He raised an eyebrow at me and I winked. He doubled over in laughter. I rolled my eyes. We were never going to leave at this rate.

Jasper disappeared through the trees. He thought I choose Edward over him. Could I get nothing right? Edward began to walk back through the woods all signs of jealousy gone.

We got back to his house to see a Mercedes in the driveway…

**Rachel Kramer **

I sighed. Carlisle wasn't here and all I got to do is watch Nicole play Guitar Hero and Emmett flirt with Anna. Was this never going to end?

*I heard a car pull in. It was probably Edward and Sammi. I looked around for Jasper but I couldn't see him. He had slipped out of the room apparently. So it could be him too. Emmett and Anna took no notice. Neither did Nicole.

Interesting. I was the only one that hear anything. I frowned. Maybe I was going crazy. I heard the front door open and Emmett jumped off the couch almost scaring Anna. Carlisle grinned. "Well Emmett introduce these lovely women."

Emmett grinned. "This is Anna-" She flushed at him. "That's Nicole-" She looked up from the guitar long enough to not miss any notes and smiled before she looked back at the screen. "And lastly Rachel. She is one of our birthday girls. Sammi the only girl who isn't here is with Edward."

Carlisle came to sit by me which of course got my heart racing. Breathe I kept telling myself as he sat down. He grinned at me. "It's nice to meet you Rachel."

"I am pleased to meet you to Dr. Cullen," I didn't know if I should call him by his first name. He rolled his eyes and put an arm around me.

"Please call me Carlisle."

I grinned. Carlisle. Rachel I mentally yelled at myself to calm down and stop fantasizing. Carlisle hadn't taken his eyes off of me and he hadn't taken his arm off my shoulder. This was becoming the best birthday ever.

"Okay anyone want to take my place? My fingers are tired." Nicole asked. Carlisle stood up and walked over to Nicole and took the guitar. She walked over to me and grinned at me. "I bet he likes you. You should see the looks you two are exchanging."

Then she broke out into And They Call It Puppy Love. Which gave me the right to hit her on the head. She grinned at me again but then her face fell. "Do you realize I am the only one without a guy to cuddle with? That's depressing."

I grinned at her. "Who knows maybe Jacob will come to the rescue."

Then she doubled over in laughter. When she finally caught her breath back. "Whatever. But honestly do you think Jacob would even come I mean this is the Cullen's house."

I shrugged. "They aren't mortal enemies are they?"

We sat there watching Carlisle play Guitar Hero for a few minutes before Sammi and Edward came in. She looked happy and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. I must hurt Nicole to see stuff like that and not have someone to do that with.

"I told you so! They started to play it without us," Sammi cheered. Edward rolled his eyes before sitting down on the couch with Sammi. They looked happy. That's all I could ever ask for with my friends. It was nice to know that if we ever had to give ourselves to someone they would make them happy.

Emmett shoved off the couch and went into the kitchen. "Eddie come in here," Emmett yelled from the kitchen. Edward shrugged off our comments when we asked what they were doing. But when I looked at Sammi we knew. The birthday cake. We both groaned and threw pillows over our face. Carlisle came and pulled the pillow off my face. "Be glad that they followed the directions this time."

Everyone except Edward and Emmett laughed. The lights went off. Of course. Emmett came out carrying a huge cake. I glanced at Sammi whose face lit up when Edward came back and sat by her. "Happy Birthday to you both." Sammi came over to me and we both waited for them to stop singing so we could blow out the candles.

But Emmett being him did a spin, slipped and the cake landed on his face.

**Emmett Cullen**

I shouldn't have down the spin cause now there is cake everywhere. Carlisle is going to make me clean in here after they leave. Cake even went up my nose! Of all places. I could hear everyone laughing as I shoved the cake off me so I could see. "Let me help," Anna whispered into my ear. It sent chills down my spine.

I felt her hands begin wiping cake off of my eyes then my nose and then my mouth. I had goose bumps by the time she had finished those spots. I heard more laughter as she moved away from me. I glared at everyone. I saw Sammi lean over to Edward and say, "The cake monster can see!"

That started a bunch of laughter. I groaned as I stood up. "I am going to take a shower," I grumbled as I walked to the stairs. I heard someone following me so I turned and saw Anna.

"I am sorry but that was funny," She smiled at me. She touched my cheek softly before touching her lips to mine. She liked me too. I felt like I was about to pass out. She pulled away and smiled before walking back into the family room.

Dazed I got into the shower and realized it was ice cold. Apparently that kiss made me a little dazed. Just a little.

I got out of the shower and put a new change of clothes on. I walked back downstairs to see everyone watching Rachel play guitar. Especially Carlisle. I think we all have those stupid grins on our faces. These girls really got us.

"Hey where is Jazz?" I asked.

"Don't know."

Oh well he disappears a lot. To be alone.

I sat down by Anna and took her hand in mine. She grinned at me. We both were crazy in love with the other. Good. I didn't want this night to end. I might not ever see her again if it does.

**Anna Kramer**

I think I am in love with Emmett. I mean not the silly I have a crush on a boy but deeper. Something that could turn into something true. Something real. I want it badly and when I looked at Emmett he wanted it too.

I was in love.

How did we get so lucky to find their phone number and get to spend Rachel and Sammi's birthday with them? I didn't expect to feel something so strongly for any of them. Not at all. But when I kissed Emmett and he kissed me back I felt complete.

Rachel was really good at Guitar Hero and every now and then I saw her sneak a look at Carlisle. Puppy love as Nicole calls it. But I felt the same way as if needing to know that they are really there. Sammi I am sure did too.

I wish their birthday party never ended. Never. It would be an amazing never ending day. Never leaving and always with them. Always.

We all sat there taking turns on playing Guitar Hero until there was a knock at the door. Carlisle went to the door and let in someone who could only be described as Jacob Black.

**Jacob Black**

I didn't expect them to be home. I was dared to come and break into the Cullen's house if they weren't home and now I am trapped. But then I looked up and met the eyes of one girl who was sitting alone from everyone else.

She was beautiful. Perfect.

I couldn't get my mouth to move to answer when Carlisle asked what I needed. My feet moved me forward until I was standing by her. The girl of my dreams. She smiled at me even though I wasn't supposed to be here I was sitting next her.

"I'm Nicole," she giggled slightly.

"Jake or Jacob."

She grinned at me before looking at Carlisle to say that it was okay if I stayed. He shrugged the look off and sat down by another one of the girls here. They seemed to each have someone. And now Nicole had me completely. Forever.

I took her and smiled when she didn't take it back. She then intertwined our fingers. She likes me too. I think this is the best day of my life.

I was happy.

**Nicole Donner**

I can't deny the way it feels when he holds my hand. The way he looks into my eyes. The way he likes me. Maybe even loves me. Rachel was right. Jake came and crashed the party. I am glad he did cause now I am not alone.

Love is something I am not sure we all fully understand but I can fill it with Jake and I know they can too. I am sure this isn't something that will end. Ever.

Jake and I stared at each other until I heard everyone sigh. It was late. And we probably should have left ages ago. But I couldn't find a way to regret staying here so long. We all exchanged hugs and kisses. I kissed Jake swiftly on the cheek before hugging everyone else.

We all made our way to the door to find Jasper walking a girl up to the door. Fairy like doesn't even cover her. But she seemed head over heels in love with him just like all of us were with the men who we spent the day with.

Jasper came up to us and smiled. "This is Alice."

It looks like everyone gets a happily ever after. The possibilities of the future looming in the air. There wasn't a need to say goodbye.

_**Two Years Later**_

**Third Person**

Today is the gathering of old friends. Today they celebrate something special. Sammi and Rachel's birthday. But those two girls have a surprise.

Edward and Carlisle have been planning for this day for months.

Nicole and Jake are one of the first ones to arrive at the party. Jake had proposed to Nicole one year earlier on her birthday. They were married on September thirteenth. They made quite a cute couple and were inseparable now.

Nicole swiftly kissed Jake before saying, "I will be right back. I want to see if they need any help with anything." Jake nodded and plopped down on the lawn and watched Nicole enter the Cullens house. He sighed and laid back to watch the clouds. It was sunny of all things so they planned for something outside not that anyone minded.

Jake heard footsteps coming up to him and sat up. There stood Anna and Emmett. They weren't engaged but still dating and going strong. That was enough for them. Emmett offered a hand and Jake took it and brushed the grass off his pants. "Hey Emmett. Hey Anna. What's up?"

Anna smiled lovingly at Emmett and looked back at Jake. "We are engaged!"

"Oh my god that is great news. Congrats Emmett you've got yourself a good catch there," Jake grinned at them both. They would make each other happy and that's what mattered.

Emmett and Jake shared a man hug. The type that is a quick pat on the back. Nicole came out of the house with Carlisle and Rachel in tow. Jake glanced at them. "Where are Sammi and Edward?"

Nicole's cheeks turned pink. "Don't ask."

They all began to laugh. Jake helped Nicole with food she was carrying. Sammi and Edward stumbled out of the house. The others all shared a knowing grin. Jake looked over at them. "What took you so long?"

Edward glared. "Shut up."

Jake broke out laughing. "You know I won't."

"Edward should we get new furniture for your room?" Emmett laughed. Edward had had enough and launched himself at Emmett. Dragging Jake with them.

Nicole leaned over to them. "Who do you think will win?"

"Emmett," Sammi laughed.

"Emmett," Anna giggled as she put her arm around Sammi and Rachel.

"And I am not getting into this," Rachel grinned.

The girls all watched the three boys wrestle around on the ground for a little longer before Rachel asked Carlisle to break them up. Carlisle pulled Edward off the ground and whispered something in his ear that no one could hear. Edward began to grinned and stepped over to Sammi's side. They all knew that Carlisle and Edward are keeping something from them.

Rachel and Sammi had no idea what would happen to them tonight.

An expensive yellow Porsche pulled up to the house. Alice and Jasper hopped out. Alice gave Sammi and Rachel a hug. "Happy Birthday you two! I had a feeling you'd all be here. But Jasper over there thought we should look everywhere but here first. When are men going to realize that we are just smarter than them?"

They looked at each other and then back at Alice. "Never," They all said at once.

Edward grinned at them and turned to Carlisle. "Let's get this party started."

Emmett laughed and leaned over to Alice and Jasper. "You already missed the entertainment. And it was hilarious."

"Well then tell us about it."

Sammi blushed and laid her head on Edward's shoulder. "How about… NO!" she growled at them. "Leave our personal life alone. Nicole next time knock."

That started a fresh mixer of laughter through the group. Edward waited for everyone to calm down before letting everyone sit down. He didn't want to kill anyone yet. Too many witnesses.

The day turned into night and candles were lit. Anna and Emmett had told them all about the proposal and Sammi and Rachel were depressed because they were the only ones who aren't engaged or married. Music began to play softly in the back ground.

_When I see your smile,  
Tears roll down my face  
I can't replace.  
And now that I'm strong, I have figured out,  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.  
And I know I'll find deep inside me,  
I can be the one._

I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all.  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

Edward took Sammi's hand and knelt down. He looked up into her eyes which contained tears in them. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a satin box. He released her and opened the box. "Sammi you are my life now. My everything. Will you marry me?"

Sammi let a few tears streak down her cheeks. She had always wanted this. Wanted Edward for the rest of her life. She knelt down to his level and whispered, "Yes. Edward yes I will marry you."

He smiled and leaned in and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and stood up. They didn't break the kiss for a moment. Everyone clapped and smiled at them. Alice smiled. "They've always made a cute couple."

Rachel, Anna, and Nicole nodded. "Always."

_'Cause you're my, you're my, my-e-y-e,  
My true love, my whole heart.  
Please don't throw that away.  
'Cause I'm here... for you!  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll stay!_

Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Stay!  
Whoa-oh!

Use me as you will!  
Pull my strings just for a thrill!  
And I know I'll be okay,  
Though my skies are turning grey! 

Carlisle lead Rachel a little ways off and began to dance with her. He looked at her and smiled. "How could I be so lucky?"

Rachel laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. "I don't know."

"I wanted to tell you something," Carlisle whispered to Rachel who only nodded. He pulled back to look into her eyes. "Rachel since the night I met you I knew you were the only one for me. Will you marry me?"

Rachel blinked in total shock. "Yes!"

They kissed.

_I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven!_

Everyone gets what they've needed and wanted. Friendship and loves are something rare. Especially when they last. No one looses tonight. Life is worth living even when you have lost. Welcome to Happily Ever After.


End file.
